<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь — старомодное слово (она делает нас лучше) by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063940">Любовь — старомодное слово (она делает нас лучше)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Polyamory, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кит уверен, что каждую пятницу и субботу перед тем, как вернуться обратно в своё скучное военное училище, Широ и Мэтт трахаются в туалете бара.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь — старомодное слово (она делает нас лучше)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Посвящение:</b><br/>Дорогому Гейфилду и всем, кого тоже прибило этим пейрингом ♥</p><p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8706719">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кит из рисковых. Он водит дважды разбитый байк, берётся за сомнительные подработки и носит на бедре фамильный кинжал.<br/>Риск Кит считает делом благородным, пусть и не всегда оправданным. Было время, когда он хотел остепениться — даже документы подал, и не куда-то, а в военное училище — но не выгорело. Знак, наверное. Не создан Кит для уставов, правил и скучной формы.</p><p>Отношение к форме Кит меняет спустя пару месяцев работы в баре неподалёку.<br/>Их двое: один высокий, размах плеч у него раза в два больше талии, и волосы выкрашены в мажорский белый. К нему взгляд приковывается сразу же. Кит откровенно залипает, самую малость волнуется за оливковый китель, едва удерживающий грудные мышцы. Второй на его фоне выглядит дохляком — за спиной здоровяка три таких поместятся. Неинтересно.</p><p>— Здрасьте, — забирается на стул дохляк. Поправляет круглые очки, зарывается пальцами в рыжие патлы, пока изучает ассортимент. Здоровяк кивает, присоединяясь.</p><p>Кит научился определять типажи и готов делать ставки. Сейчас дохляк закажет себе бокал пшеничного пива, который будет цедить весь вечер, а здоровяк выберет виски.</p><p>— Пина-коладу, пожалуйста, — неожиданно просит здоровяк. Его приятель закатывает глаза:</p><p>— Мы же отрываться пришли, Широ. Сладкий, плесни мне водки, — обращается он уже к Киту.</p><p>Так, хорошо. Этот второй интереснее, чем кажется. Тем не менее, его комплекция не вызывает особого доверия, но желание клиента — закон, и это единственный закон, который Кит готов соблюдать. Он наливает дохляку водки, а для этого Широ делает свою лучшую пина-коладу.<br/>Широ развозит примерно на половине бокала. Дохляка зовут Мэтт, он в одно лицо уговаривает целую бутылку водки без каких-либо последствий на вид. А ещё, когда он снимает очки и расстёгивает пару пуговиц кителя, этот самый вид оказывается невозможно очаровательным.</p><p>Эти двое дают Киту чаевые, обещают зайти ещё.<br/>Сам же Кит приползает домой под утро и впервые за долгое время дрочит, представляя вполне определённый образ. Даже два.</p><p>Он продолжает гонять на разваливающемся байке в дождь, курить возле запрещающих знаков и работать в том баре, хотя ему и предлагали варианты получше. Широ и Мэтт становятся его постоянными посетителями. Кит ждёт их по пятницам и субботам, в девять вечера — по ним можно часы сверять. Ему не положено много болтать, поэтому он наблюдает. Подмечает детали, дополняет в голове тот образ, который теперь помогает ему кончать.</p><p>Широ чересчур аккуратный. У него идеальная стрижка, гладко выбритый подбородок, ухоженные ногти. Наверное, он и в постели такой же. Последовательный, неторопливый, и у него всегда всё под контролем. Мэтт кажется Киту совсем другим. Он самую малость рассеянный, громко смеётся и, похоже, не слышал про расчёску. В разговорах он много жестикулирует, кусает губы, когда задумывается о чём-то — Киту снится, как в такие моменты он целует его сам, чтобы отучить.<br/>Ему многое снится, но он оставляет эти сны при себе. Потому что Кит видит, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга. Как разговаривают, касаются друг друга украдкой; тут всё очевидно.<br/><i>Они вместе</i>.</p><p>Кит уверен, что каждую пятницу и субботу перед тем, как вернуться обратно в своё скучное военное училище, они трахаются в туалете бара.<br/>Он представляет это, касаясь себя. Как Широ вжимает Мэтта в дверцу. Целует шею под волосами, пока неторопливо раскатывает по своему члену презерватив. Как Мэтт вертится на месте, умоляя трахнуть его уже. Зажимает рот ладонью, когда член Широ растягивает его изнутри.<br/>Эти сны с ума его сведут.</p><p>Иногда Кит всерьёз думает уволиться. Уехать на байке так далеко, как получится, найти новую сомнительную подработку и вечерами полировать свой кинжал в прямом, а не метафорическом смысле.<br/>Он думает об этом во время очередной смены, чтобы не представлять, как эти двое берут его прямо на барной стойке.</p><p>— Значит, это твой байк у входа? — спрашивает Широ. Смотрит ему в глаза, пока абсолютно непристойно касается трубочки металлическими пальцами протеза, а затем губами. Втягивает щёки, пока пьёт апельсиновый сок. Кит выдыхает почти со свистом.</p><p>— Мой.</p><p>— Говорил же! — Мэтт хлопает Широ по плечу, а затем проезжает локтями по стойке к Киту: — Отличный жеребец. Красивый. Весь в хозяина.</p><p>Его лицо близко, улыбка слишком широкая. Очки покоятся в нагрудном кармане, и Кит тонет в карамели глаз сразу же. Наверное, очки — это защита от таких вот Китов. Теперь он понимает Широ ещё лучше. Невозможно не влюбиться, если видеть такое каждый день. Не хотеть невозможно тоже: член уже врезается в кромку джинс.<br/>Мэтт между тем подпирает щёку ладонью, почти растягивается на стойке, расстёгнутый китель едва держится на плече, обнажив лямку белой майки.</p><p>— Мэтт, не смущай его, — вступается Широ.</p><p>Кит собирается сказать, что всё в порядке, что не прочь пофлиртовать и Мэтт может смущать его столько, сколько захочется. Собирается, хотя должен был пресечь это на корню, как велит здравомыслие и негласные правила приличия. Плевать Кит хотел на эти правила, но дальше происходит страшное: Широ заправляет рыжую прядь Мэтту за ухо.<br/>Простой жест, многие парочки так делают. Точнее, другие парочки делали перед Китом вещи и похуже — за четыре месяца работы баре он всякого насмотрелся — но <i>это</i>. Это ломает его на личностном уровне.</p><p>Мэтт бросает на Широ короткий взгляд. Вызов ему бросает, засранец.<br/>Самое ужасное в этом то, что Широ улыбается, принимая.</p><p>— Кит, вот скажи, — расправляет плечи Мэтт, разом после этого облокачиваясь о Широ, — кого из нас ты бы покатал?</p><p>— Обоих, — отвечает он без раздумий. Мэтт смеётся.</p><p>— Втроём мы не поместимся. Так что, давай, кого прокатил бы первым?</p><p>Нечестно, несправедливо и жестоко.<br/>Верного ответа нет. Он обоих хочет так сильно, что готов кончить от одной только мысли о них, даже не притрагиваясь к себе. И теперь Кит уверен, что они знают об этом.</p><p>В руке — шот с водкой, который он налил для Мэтта. А ещё Кит рисковый. Так что он выпивает шот сам и опирается обеими руками о стойку.</p><p>— Как насчёт такого расклада: вы двое обкатываете меня?</p><p>Всё или ничего. Только что Кит поставил свою жизнь на зеро, приставил револьвер без одного патрона в барабане к виску и нажал на рычаг игрового автомата. Его шансы ничтожны, но он должен попробовать. Не простит себе, если даже не попытается.<br/>Кит отдаёт себя в руки Фортуны. И в руки Широ и Мэтта, если выгорит.</p><p>Они снова обмениваются взглядами. Не говорят друг другу ни слова — они общаются на совсем другом уровне, том, к которому у Кита нет доступа. Так и выглядит любовь, наверное.<br/>Широ держит долгую паузу прежде, чем озвучить роковое:</p><p>— Тогда у нас.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кит уходит посреди смены. Ему плевать, он собирается уехать из города утром. Это проблемы завтрашнего Кита. Сегодняшний собирается взять от жизни всё, что она ему даст. В частности — парочку членов в рот.<p>Он вываливается из душного бара в промозглую осень. Полной грудью вдыхает стылый воздух, прежде чем найти губами губы Мэтта. Широ Кит ловит за задницу. Прижимает к своему бедру, почти роняет на себя, а затем целует и его тоже.</p><p>— То есть, ты серьёзно.</p><p>В голосе Широ слышно хрипотцу. Это бьёт по Киту сильнее, чем должно было, и ему приходится ухватиться за мускулистые плечи.</p><p>— А было похоже, что шучу?</p><p>— Нет, но… Господи.</p><p>У него мягкие губы. На гладком языке ещё можно почувствовать вкус апельсинового сока, но Кит больше сосредоточен на ладонях Мэтта под своей футболкой. Да, так хорошо.<br/>Так отлично.</p><p>— Нам бы свалить уже. — Признаться, странно слышать это от Мэтта, особенно когда тот почти залез пальцами под узкие джинсы. — Хочу везде тебя потрогать.</p><p>— Только потрогать? — Кит усмехается. Он тоже умеет подначивать.</p><p>— …так ты <i>серьёзно</i>, — повторяет Широ, не то с восхищением, не то с ужасом. Второй вариант Киту не подходит.</p><p>— Чуваки, если это проблема, то я не настаиваю.</p><p>— Нет, просто… Чёрт, дома ни презервативов, ни смазки. — Широ прикусывает нижнюю губу, виновато отводит взгляд. — В сердцах выбросил всё после бывшего. Если бы я знал, то…</p><p>— Новые купим, — встревает Мэтт, — аптеки ведь ещё работают?</p><p>— Ближайшая круглосуточная в паре кварталов.</p><p>Кит не особо понимает, в чём принципиальная проблема, но у него есть решение. Поэтому он обнимает Широ за шею и заставляет склониться, чтобы прошептать на ухо:</p><p>— В правом кармане.</p><p>Можно почувствовать, как вспыхнули щёки. Так гораздо лучше.<br/>Становится ещё лучше, когда Широ запускает руку в передний карман джинс, а затем достаёт оттуда ключи от байка.</p><p>— Он твой. — Кит не думал, что способен доверить свой байк кому-то. Что эти двое с ним сделали. Точнее, ещё ничего не сделали, и <i>вот это</i> проблема. — Возьми его и купи всё что нужно. Так будет быстрее.</p><p>Широ хлопает длинными ресницами. Такой милый.</p><p>— А я пока отведу Кита к нам. — Мэтт клюёт Кита в щёку. — Устрою ему экскурсию и всё такое.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Не бойся, лапуля, без тебя не начнём. Я не профи, ты же в курсе.</p><p>Кит переводит взгляд с Широ на Мэтта и обратно. Он явно что-то упускает, но пока не понимает, что именно. С этим наверняка можно разобраться позже — джинсы давят на стратегически важные места слишком сильно. Только вот Широ не двигается с места, смотрит на ключи в своей руке, как пришибленный, и так продолжаться больше не может.</p><p>— Когда вернёшься — отсосём тебе вдвоём.</p><p>Мэтт моргает, удивлённый. Кит и сам от себя не ожидал, ладно. Стоило подумать верхней половиной тела, а не нижней. Вдруг Мэтту такое не нравится, или Широ что-то имеет против минета.<br/>Впрочем, даже если Мэтту такое и правда не нравится, Широ совершенно точно ничего не имеет против. Пару секунд на осознание — и вот он уже седлает байк Кита, с таким серьёзным лицом, будто собрался спасать хренову галактику. Напоследок Широ лишь бросает жадный взгляд на них двоих, а затем выжимает газ, срываясь с места.</p><p>— Охренеть, — только и может сказать Кит, вторя Мэтту, и поцеловать его, чтобы их обоих перестало потряхивать. — Прошу, скажи мне, что вы живёте не на другом конце города.</p><p>— Иначе ты за себя не ручаешься? — хихикает Мэтт. Видимо, поняв, что Кит ни разу не шутит, он застывает на пару секунд. — Нет. Нет, тут рядом совсем, честное офицерское.</p><p>Так, хорошо. С офицерами Кит ещё не трахался. С парнями, в принципе, тоже — только дрочил кому-то на очень пьяной вечеринке. Наверное, не стоит начинать сразу с двумя, но кто не рискует, тот не зависает с горячими красавчиками.<br/>Он уже доверил Широ свой байк, а Мэтту — свои губы. Уж с задницей они вдвоём как-нибудь разберутся.</p><p>До квартиры и правда недалеко. Ехать разве что на девятый этаж, но и это время Кит тратит с пользой. Вылизывает рот Мэтта, притирается пахом к паху, позволяет вжимать себя в двери лифта и едва не спускает прямо так, когда чужое дыхание обжигает ухо.</p><p>— Приехали, — будто извиняется Мэтт. Кит не знает, радоваться ему или нет.</p><p>Он обещает себе не всматриваться в интерьер. Убеждает себя в том, что ему плевать, какого цвета внутри обои, насколько широкий у них диван и с каким рисунком их кру́жки. Он не хочет знать. Не хочет проникаться уютом семейного гнёздышка, потому что оно для Кита чужое. Утром всё закончится. Это на одну ночь, он здесь на одну чёртову ночь и не имеет никаких прав. Он здесь, чтобы отымели его, а дальше… дальше у него будет совсем другая жизнь. Без особенных пятниц и суббот.</p><p>Кит сосредотачивается на Мэтте и только на Мэтте. На его стонах, губах, жёстких рыжих прядях. Жмурится всё то время, пока целует его. Сбрасывает на ходу ботинки и куртку, собрав спиной, наверное, все вертикальные поверхности.</p><p>— Кит, Кит-Кит-Кит, — умоляет Мэтт в промежутках, — легче. Дай мне… Боже, до сих пор не верится.</p><p>Инстинктивно Кит открывает глаза и тут же жалеет о своём решении.<br/>Во-первых, Мэтт в распахнутом кителе, со сбившейся майкой и красными от поцелуев губами неприлично сексуален. Во-вторых, их квартирка выглядит именно такой семейно-уютной, какой Кит её представлял. В-третьих, они, кажется, в спальне, и кровати тут почему-то две.<br/>Односпальных.<br/>Это гостевая, или?..</p><p>— Даже не знаю, как нам втроём разместиться, — продолжает между тем Мэтт, не выпуская Кита из объятий. — Диван не вариант, он старше меня и не раскладывается давно. Может, кинуть на пол плед, или матрасы стащить, или…</p><p>— Нет, стой. — Кит поворачивает лицо Мэтта за подбородок к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Вы что, в разных кроватях спите? Поссорились?</p><p>— Мы всегда так спим.</p><p>Пауза слишком затягивается. Пока Кит пытается понять, какого вообще хрена, Мэтта, кажется, осеняет.</p><p>— Подожди, ты решил, что мы, типа, парочка, что ли?</p><p>— Разве нет?</p><p>У Мэтта дрожат плечи. Он смеётся — в голос, с чувством, так, что слёзы на глазах выступают. Это… странно. Кит уверен, что не говорил ничего смешного.</p><p>— Забей. Просто забей. И иди ко мне.</p><p>Куда идти-то, Мэтт так и не выпустил его из объятий. Не расцепляя рук, он падает на самую заправленную из двух кроватей — ту, что Кит поначалу принимает за принадлежащую Широ. Стена над ней увешана постерами из фильмов вперемешку с картами звёздного неба, на полу рядом высится лавовая лампа в форме ракеты, совершенно не подходящая интерьеру. Насладиться видом Киту не позволяют. Мэтт целует, кусает шею, приподнимает свободную футболку, шаря ладонями по спине. У него стоит — так же сильно, как у Кита. Невыносимо. Оттого охренительнее.<br/>Кит сжимает бёдра Мэтта своими чуть сильнее. Вцепляется в плечи, плавно ведёт телом, раскачивается, так, будто они уже трахаются. Глаза Мэтта распахиваются шире. Он смотрит, не отрываясь, а Кит не может перестать. Не выдержав, берёт лицо Мэтта в ладони и целует, склонившись.</p><p>Примерно в этот момент хлопает дверь.<br/>Широ — взмокший. С каждым вдохом грудь поднимается высоко-высоко, несколько прядок с длинной чёлки прилипли ко лбу, в руках — внушительных размеров пакет.<br/>Киту самую малость неловко. Он чувствует себя любовником, которого застукали в кровати мужа. Технически, так и есть. Только вот на практике мало какой супруг запустит пальцы в волосы любовника и поцелует его с такой страстью, с какой это делает Широ. Кит теряется; момента достаточно, чтобы Широ стащил его с коленей Мэтта и бросил на кровать спиной, продолжая.</p><p>— Ты по лестнице поднимался, что ли? — буднично спрашивает Мэтт. Он, похоже, встал с кровати. Широ отрывается от губ Кита и отвечает, не сводя с него взгляда:</p><p>— Не мог ждать лифт.</p><p>Кит сейчас с ума сойдёт, ей-богу сойдёт.</p><p>— Нехило, — Мэтт даже присвистывает, когда пакет перестаёт шуршать. — Широ, солнышко, нас здесь трое всего, а не десять. Тут на целую оргию.</p><p>— Я перенервничал, ладно? Было тяжело… думать.</p><p>Нельзя его судить. Кит вот тоже не состоянии думать, совсем.<br/>Широ всё же поднимается. Встаёт на свои две и адресует Мэтту вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>Ох, точно.</p><p>Мэтт делает глубокий выдох прежде, чем подступиться к Широ. Расстёгивает пуговицы его кителя дрожащими пальцами, облизывает успевшие пересохнуть губы. Широ ловит тонкое запястье.</p><p>— Мэтт, ты не обязан…</p><p>— Завались. — Он даже не пытается прикрыть раздражение. Смотрит на него исподлобья, щурится, угрожает пальцем свободной руки. — Только посмей. Пять лет, Широ. <i>Пять</i>.</p><p>Сглатывает даже Кит. Он совершенно точно чего-то не знает, как знает, что его это не касается.<br/>Как бы то ни было, Широ отпускает запястье, и Мэтт, смягчившись, расстёгивает чужой ремень, после чего опускается на колени.</p><p>— Кит, детка, не поможешь? — подмигивает он, приглашая жестом. — Или передумал?</p><p>— Ещё чего. — Кит стекает с кровати на пол, тянет брюки Широ вниз со своей стороны. — Просто наслаждался зрелищем.</p><p>В очередной раз он сглатывает. Наверное, у Кита хреново с фантазией, потому что нафантазированный член Широ уступает размерам реальному. Причём, ну, прилично так уступает. Хорошо, что Кит с Мэттом: один он с <i>таким</i> не справился бы. По крайней мере без подготовки точно.<br/>Право попробовать первым Кит оставляет Мэтту. Кому как не ему знать, как справляться с этим громадным членом, только Мэтт и сам выглядит удивлённым. Впрочем, в себя он приходит быстрее. Обхватывает губами головку, скользит вперёд-назад по стволу так далеко, как получается. Кит наблюдает за этим из первого ряда, заворожённый его энтузиазмом.<br/>Пальцы Широ снова путаются в волосах — Кит поднимает голову. Взгляд у Широ совершенно тёмный. Он чуть кивает, мол, ну и. Хмыкнув, Кит ведёт языком по той части члена, что не поместилась во рту Мэтта. Сжимает в ладони крепкую задницу и улыбается, услышав тяжёлый выдох сверху.<br/>С этим можно работать.<br/>Совсем скоро они меняются с Мэттом местами. Кит отсасывает, стараясь подражать порноактёрам. Втягивает щёки, насаживается до упора, помогает рукой в перчатке, которую забыл снять в спешке. Широ нравится, кажется. А раз так, то и хрен с ней.<br/>Они вылизывают член Широ вдвоём. Зеркалят друг друга, сталкиваются языками и бессовестно целуются, увлёкшись.</p><p>— Охренеть, — озвучивает Широ. Кит пробует заглотить член ещё раз.</p><p>— Всё же нравится? — Мэтт явно ехидничает. Пожалуй, Широ прощает ему это только потому, что тот держит в руке его яйца. — Думал, раз я теоретик, то не справлюсь?</p><p>Широ поднимает его за грудки одним рывком. Впивается в губы так жадно, будто Мэтт — бутылка холодной минералки в палящей пустыне. Кит пожимает плечами и стягивает вторые форменные штаны.</p><p>— Ах… Чёрт! — стонет Мэтт, пока Кит отсасывает ему. Про Широ он тоже помнит: дрочит ему рукой в перчатке, пока вбирает в рот член Мэтта, потом — наоборот.</p><p>Настоящая ладонь Широ давит на затылок, задаёт темп. Мэтт напротив — удерживает плечо, пробует толкаться сам, пока выстанывает какую-то ерунду Широ в губы.<br/>Подрочить себе хочется тоже, но обе руки Кита заняты. Заняты, и он заведён. Готов кончить вот так, на коленях, отсасывая двум парням, даже не притронувшись к себе.<br/>Может, у Широ есть способность читать мысли. Может, он видит что-то во взгляде Кита — кто знает. Кит знает только, что почти сразу за этим Широ останавливает его, роняет на кровать, стягивает джинсы, берёт член в рот до самого конца. Пропускает в горло, утыкается носом в пах, и Кит кончает, выгнувшись.<br/>Следующие секунды он пытается вспомнить, как дышать. В висках стучит, тело ощущается чужим. Кит парит где-то над. Отстранённо смотрит, как Широ стирает тыльной стороной ладони его сперму с уголка рта. Потом — как Мэтт слизывает её с губ, бессовестно и жарко. Потом — как целует самого Кита, и на его языке Кит чувствует свой вкус.</p><p>— Ты как? — спрашивает Мэтт ласково, пока пропускает сквозь пальцы его волосы.</p><p>— Охрененно.</p><p>— Круто. Тогда тоже так хочу, — обращается он уже к Широ.</p><p>Его подхватывают на руки. В этом нет никакой необходимости, до другой кровати шага два в лучшем случае, но Мэтт краснеет, прячет лицо, утыкаясь в шею Широ, и, ладно, теперь Кит понимает. Даже оглушённый оргазмом, он продолжает любоваться ими.<br/>Широ с нежностью кладёт Мэтта на кровать, целует, как недавно целовал Кита, и произносит веское:</p><p>— Сделаю всё, что хочешь.</p><p>Он уже начинает спускаться к паху, когда Мэтт хватается за китель, который до сих пор преступным образом болтается на плечах Широ. Снова кусает собственные губы прежде, чем посмотреть ему в глаза.</p><p>— Тогда хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.</p><p>Кит приподнимается на локте только чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Широ.<br/>Пауза затягивается, начинает становиться неловкой. Мэтт смеётся, ероша волосы.</p><p>— Ну, ты просто целый пакет этого всего притащил, там смазки с литр, и презервативов где-то ведро, не пропадать же добру.</p><p>Мэтт и дальше бы болтал, Кит уверен, но Широ затыкает его поцелуем. Долгим и тягучим, как патока. Убирает рыжие пряди с лица, и у Кита щемит сердце.</p><p>— Я не говорил, но… — Широ поднимает глаза к потолку, тяжело выдыхает прежде, чем продолжить: — обычно я боттом.</p><p>Чёрт.<br/><i>Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!</i><br/>Так нельзя. Кит всего несколько минут назад кончил и был уверен, что ближайшие полчаса не сможет даже подняться. Теперь же он стоит рядом, с расстёгнутыми джинсами, а его член снова твердеет, натягивая ткань белья.</p><p>Кит не знает, как, но Мэтт умудряется прижать Широ к кровати своим телом. Он смотрит с интересом. Ведёт пальцами по мускулистой груди, прищипывает торчащий из-под натянутой майки сосок, и Широ отвечает на это тихим стоном. Его член дёргается, касается бедра Мэтта — тот низко опускает голову.</p><p>— Я и представить не мог… — плечи Мэтта трясутся от хохота. Когда он смотрит на Широ, то выглядит абсолютно счастливым. — Тогда хочу тебя трахнуть. Можно?</p><p>Щёки Широ вспыхивают красным. Он хватается за футболку Кита как за спасительную верёвку.</p><p>— Да. Да, пожалуйста.</p><p>Пока Мэтт скатывается с кровати, чтобы достать из пакета презервативы и смазку, Широ приподнимается на локтях, чтобы стянуть с Кита бельё и снова взять его член в рот. Это почти больно — он ещё очень чувствительный. Это охренительно — и Кит не в силах остановиться. Пропускает сквозь пальцы короткие пряди на затылке, толкается глубже, ощущая, как член тяжелеет на языке Широ, в который раз за ночь поднимается к звёздам.</p><p>— Легче, тигры. Я сейчас кончу, просто глядя на вас, а у меня ещё есть планы.</p><p>Что-то в его голосе даёт Киту понять, что Мэтт не шутит, так что он гладит Широ по щеке, прося перестать. Тот подчиняется, хоть и не хочет — Кит по глазам видит. <i>Такой послушный</i>. Он держит за руку, чуть тянет вниз. Что ж, Кит тоже решает послушаться и опускается на колени перед кроватью.<br/>Мэтт застывает на долгую секунду с открытым тюбиком смазки в руках. Ещё на несколько, когда Широ разводит перед ним ноги.</p><p>— Так что там с твоими планами? — усмехается он, неожиданно дурашливый. Впрочем, это всё, на что его хватает.</p><p>Брови Широ изгибаются — краем глаза Кит видит, как Мэтт пропускает в него два пальца, растягивая. Только краем, потому что выражение лица Широ потрясающее, и он не хочет упускать это. Ни один выдох, ни одно движение губ в немой мольбе — ничего.<br/>Кит перебирает длинные белые пряди чёлки. Гладит кожу кончиками пальцев, ведёт ими по мелко бьющейся венке на шее к груди. Обводит ногтем торчащий сосок и припадает к губам, не выдержав. Сцеловывает стоны, которые выбивает Мэтт, и дарит ему свои, не в силах притронуться к себе.</p><p>— Вставь мне уже, — просит Широ, смотря поверх плеча Кита. — Не ты один пять лет ждал.</p><p>Широ съезжает по кровати вниз: это Мэтт дёрнул его на себя. Тот приподнимает его у поясницы, кое-как комкает под ней одеяло, закидывает ноги Широ себе на плечи.</p><p>— Тогда не жалуйся, если я буду резким.</p><p>С восхищением Кит наблюдает, как распахиваются серые глаза. Широ прогибается в спине, подаётся навстречу, кусает губы — сначала свои, потом — Кита. Вцепляется в его плечи с такой силой, что синяки останутся. Кит рад. Это будет служить ему напоминанием, когда он уедет. Пусть недолго, но всё же.</p><p>— Прости, — шепчет Мэтт, ласково касаясь лодыжки на своём плече губами, — попробую помедленнее.</p><p>— Всё, нгх!.. нормально, — Широ едва может открыть веки в экстазе. — Мы оба долго этого ждали, оказывается. Делай со мной всё что хочешь.</p><p>— …не я тянул тебя за язык.</p><p>Мэтт теперь и правда двигается куда медленнее, но и толкается гораздо глубже. Широ принимает его всем своим естеством, целиком и полностью, милосердно делясь с Китом частью через стоны. На самом деле это совсем не помогает. Теперь Кит не знает, на чьём месте хочет оказаться сильнее.</p><p>— Что за прикол про «пять лет», кстати? — спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься и не кончить во второй раз так быстро.</p><p>— А, это. — Мэтт и не думает останавливаться, пока говорит. — Мы просто пять лет друг по другу страдали. Точнее, я думал, что один страдаю. Так что ты мой герой, Кит. Без тебя мы бы никогда…</p><p>— Стойте. В каком смысле «никогда»?!</p><p>— Широ, ты в курсе, что он нас парочкой посчитал?</p><p>Широ гладит щёку Кита костяшками пальцев. Удивление в его взгляде сменяется нежностью, и теперь Кит, кажется, понимает, каково это — общаться без слов.<br/><i>Всё не так, как кажется, но об этом потом</i>.<br/>Хорошо. Никаких вопросов.<br/>От него требуется выложиться на максимум, скрасить их ночь собой, а раз так, то ему ещё есть что предложить.</p><p>— Потом так потом, — улыбается он, оборачиваясь к Мэтту. — К тому же, меня до сих пор не обкатали.</p><p>До этого момента Мэтт сбавил темп, позволяя Широ говорить. После этого момента он двигается как одержимый, вбивается до самого конца. Его грудь блестит от пóта, несколько прядок прилипли к шее. Мэтт произносит что-то на выдохе — Кит не разбирает, что именно — а затем приподнимает бёдра Широ, кончая.<br/>Кит переводит взгляд. То, как Широ сжимает свой член у основания, даже выглядит больно. Он тоже переводит дыхание, рассеянно водя по плечу Кита металлической рукой.</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Сказал, что люблю тебя. И Кита люблю. Обоих. Но я, похоже, пока всё, — Мэтт приваливается плечом к стене, лениво стаскивает с члена презерватив, завязывает его узлом. Широ поднимается, чтобы подарить Мэтту поцелуй.</p><p>— Отдыхай, — говорит он ему, поглаживая ладонью по бедру, пока Кит смотрит в никуда.</p><p>Любит? Его, Кита, любит?<br/>Они не знают друг друга даже. Кит — ужасный человек с сомнительными увлечениями, несерьёзный ко всему, за что берётся. Он живёт одним днём, не строит отношений и держится в стороне от всех. Его попросту не за что любить.<br/>Наверное, это просто эмоции. Да, верно. Мэтт опьянён оргазмом и сам не знает, что несёт. Не стоит принимать его слова близко к сердцу. Надо выбросить их из головы — так для всех будет лучше.<br/><i>Будто у него получится</i>.</p><p>— Ну что, Кит, — Широ тянет его за руки, усаживает верхом себе на колени и улыбается — так, как обычно улыбается Мэтт, — готов кататься?</p><p>Кит сглатывает ком, когда к животу прижимается громадных размеров член.<br/>Он только за, правда, но ему понадобится <i>очень</i> много времени на растяжку.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — в голосе Широ слышно тревогу. Нет, всё, пора сказать правду.</p><p>— Я просто ещё… ни разу… ну, ты понял. Н-но я быстро учусь, просто скажи, что делать.</p><p>— Секунду, что? Ты нам секс втроём предложил. Я думал…</p><p>— Решил пойти ва-банк. — Кит пожимает плечами. Заставляет себя заткнуться прежде, чем ляпнет какую-нибудь хрень вроде: «А ещё я давно на вас дрочу и постоянно представляю, как вы трахаетесь, так что не удержался».</p><p>— «Ва-банк»? Серьёзно?</p><p>— Вы такие заботливые друг с другом были. Я подумал, что могу доверить вам свой первый раз.</p><p>Широ утыкается лбом в мягкое место над ключицей. Прижимает к себе так сильно, что на мгновение воздух выбивает из лёгких. Не зная, куда деть руки, Кит сцепляет их за шеей.</p><p>— Ты ж наш сахарный. — Мэтт отлипает от стены, усаживается за спиной Широ, так, чтобы можно было целовать Кита. Гладит его по тёмным волосам, подаётся ближе, целуя щёки, нос, подбородок — везде, где получается достать — и хихикает, смущённый. — Я-то думал, что единственный девственник среди хищных самцов.</p><p>— Не прибедняйся, — осаживает его Широ, а затем целует Кита в шею. — Тогда обкатаем тебя в другой раз.</p><p><i>В другой раз</i>.<br/>Кит проглатывает это и старается не зацикливаться. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на руках Широ — холодной, что гладит его по спине, и тёплой, которая надрачивает его член. Бёдра притираются к бёдрам. Шею саднит — наверное, останутся засосы. Мэтт продолжает целовать; Кит стонет ему в губы.<br/><i>Так больно. Так хорошо.</i></p><p>— Я не смогу… не смогу второй раз, — бормочет он, задыхаясь.</p><p>— Разве?</p><p>Широ сжимает сильнее, надавливает большим пальцем на головку — Кит срывается на крик, вскидываясь. Мэтт держит ладонь на его шее под волосами, и, пожалуй, только поэтому Кит не рассыпается на части.<br/>Перед глазами плывёт. Рыжий мешается с белым, одни губы с другими, фантазии с реальностью.<br/>Он отстраняется, пытаясь дышать. Наверняка завалился бы назад и упал на пол, но Широ крепко держит у талии. Смотрит на него с волнением, немым вопросом: «Ты как?».<br/>Кит моргает, наблюдая за тем, как на груди Широ блестит его семя, впитываясь в майку.<br/>Отлично. Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было.</p><p>Однако есть ещё одна проблема, которую они так и не решили.<br/>У Широ до сих пор стоит.<br/>Когда Кит накрывает его член ладонью, Широ жалобно скулит.</p><p>— Подожди, — просит он. — Можно?..</p><p>— М? — Мэтт кладёт подбородок ему на плечо.</p><p>— Когда вы отсасывали мне вдвоём, это было…</p><p>— Прям «вау»?</p><p>— Да, оно.</p><p>— Хочешь ещё раз, значит?</p><p>Ещё до того, как Широ отвечает, Кит сползает с его коленей на пол, готовый делать минет столько, сколько потребуется. Прежде, чем он успевает коснуться тонкой кожи языком, Широ останавливает его жестом.</p><p>— Не совсем. Хочу… хочу кончить вам двоим на лицо.</p><p>— Ого. Это что, я наконец-то узнаю о грязных кинках самого Такаши Широгане?</p><p>— Мэтт…</p><p>— Прости, не удержался. — Он чмокает Широ в щёку, пока слезает с кровати. — Я весь твой.</p><p>Кит тоже не удерживается.</p><p>— Я весь твой, — повторяет он за Мэттом. Сглатывает слюну, переводя взгляд. — Ваш. Полностью.</p><p>— Ох, Кит.</p><p>Мэтт впивается в его губы. Целует, не сдерживаясь, ласкает язык языком, сжимая в кулаке волосы. Кит едва дышать может.<br/>Они прекращают, слыша рваный выдох Широ. У него такое потрясающее лицо, когда он дрочит себе, и ещё прекраснее, когда он на грани.<br/>Тяжёлые горячие капли падают на лицо — Кит стоит на коленях в обнимку с Мэттом. Открывает рот, чтобы поймать хотя бы часть, припадает ртом к члену, когда Широ обессиленно роняет руку, и высасывает из него всё до последнего. Едва он отстраняется, Мэтт снова его целует.</p><p>Они все отвратительно грязные, им нужно в душ, а не целоваться, но всем плевать, кажется. Широ, отдышавшись, тоже перебирается на пол, и теперь они целуются все вместе — беспорядочно, медленно. <i>Правильно.</i></p><p>Голова ватная, Кит едва может соображать. Он помнит, как позже они всё же идут в душ. Помнит, что не трахаются там только из усталости. Ну, ещё потому, что в кабинке мало места. Помнит, как Широ вручает ему свою футболку, и как помогает им стащить матрасы с кроватей, чтобы разместиться втроём. Помнит, как засыпает между Широ и Мэттом, хотя обещал себе уйти.<br/>Он оправдывает себя тем, что сейчас у него нет сил, и ему нужно прилечь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К удаче, Кит встаёт первым. За окном уже светло, а в голове всё так же пусто.<br/>С трудом он выбирается из-под руки Мэтта. С неменьшим трудом находит свою футболку и джинсы. С болью смотрит, как Мэтт перекатывается на его место, теперь закидывая руку на Широ.<p>
  <i>Он не хочет уходить.</i>
</p><p>У него и не получится — Широ вчера так и не вернул ключи от байка. Беззвучно выругавшись, Кит шарится по столам и тумбочкам в поисках. Умудряется споткнуться о пакет со смазками и презервативами; воспоминания о ночи отдаются тяжестью в паху.<br/>Надо же.</p><p>Может, Широ и правда умеет читать мысли. Может, он почувствовал что-то в Ките — кто знает. Потому что Кит выругивается ещё раз, когда замечает свой брелок от ключей в кулаке Широ.<br/>Приходится опуститься на корточки, чтобы попробовать вытащить, но куда там. У Широ мёртвая хватка, и сделать это, не разбудив его, не выйдет.</p><p>— Уже проснулся? — Мэтт приподнимается на локте, протирая глаза. Вот чёрт, Кит, похоже, разбудил его своей вознёй. — Ого, а ты чего одет?</p><p>— Я, эм.</p><p>Кит не может сказать ему, что собирался сбежать как последний трус. Он не может объясниться с ним, потому что ему нечего сказать в своё оправдание. Ему не хочется уезжать, честное слово не хочется, и он бы всё отдал, чтобы остаться с ними двумя, но это слишком.<br/>Так не бывает.<br/>Не с ним точно.</p><p>— …решил сгонять за пончиками, — выдаёт он первое, что приходит в голову. — Ну, типа к завтраку.</p><p>— О, круто! — Мэтт переваливается через Широ, чтобы поцеловать Кита. — Я любые ем, если что, а Широ с клубничным джемом любит. Ты, кстати, по чаю или по кофе?</p><p>— По чаю?..</p><p>— Супер. Тогда беги.</p><p>Не может. Ноги отнялись, судя по ощущениям.<br/>Кита как пыльным мешком по голове огрели. Глаза слезятся, и сердце сейчас вот-вот наружу выскочит.</p><p>— Эй, ты чего? — улыбается Мэтт. — Без тебя не начнём, не волнуйся.</p><p>— Кит, не уходи.</p><p>Глаза Широ закрыты — ещё спит, похоже. Сходящее с ума сердце останавливается и запускается, когда Мэтт хихикает.</p><p>— Он всего лишь за пончиками, скоро вернётся. — Мэтт касается губами морщинки между бровями, и та разглаживается.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>Это его последний шанс. Рулетка замедляет свой ход, курок взведён, и две из трёх картинок уже остановились на экране.<br/>Джекпот у него в руках, неожиданно понимает Кит. Фортуна не при чём. Он выиграл — <i>уже</i> выиграл. И прямо сейчас едва не отказался от выигрыша.</p><p>— С клубничным джемом и ещё пару на свой вкус, понял.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>